She is always my friend
by LadyDiamond92
Summary: Little experiment on my favorite pairing ( Ozuma / Mariam ) . The story begins with a fight between two guys due to the village chief . What will happen?
1. I dont would be your friend

It had been just over a few days by the return of the team of Saint Shield to their village and despite everything, was still a united group.

The village chief, very angry with the outcome of the mission had decided to disband the team, and only thanks to the intervention of Mariam, and only granddaughter of the elderly female had avoided breaking defined team.

That morning the sun shone more than usual, illuminating the lush, yet although everything seemed so simple and equal, in fact something was about to change.

Jessie, Dunga and Mariam were waiting, waiting anxiously for their leader to come out of the hut the wise old man.

"Who knows what happened. The village chief must be crazy to summon us at this time," said Dunga irritated.

Mariam looked askance at his companion, and with a tone of superiority retorted:

"If only we knew something we would not be here. You're still the same old ape."

"Who you calling ape?" He shouted the giant blond angry and clenching his fists convulsively.

"Ape" sneered the girl again making a mockery of the giant.

Jessie looked at the two boys exasperated.

Although he had always seen that fighting just could not get used to this situation, especially because it was usually Ozuma that solved everything.

"Come on guys, do not fight" said the boy with green hair.

Dunga and Mariam looked at him for a moment and said in unison:

"Do not mess".

Moments later Ozuma left the hut.

He seemed to be quite angry and without deigning to look at his friends passed them.

"Ozuma!" They said the three boys in the choir ran to his friend.

The blader turned with a lightning shot screaming and said:

"Leave me alone."

"What the heck is going on," asked Jessie worried.

The boy looked at him angrily to the only girl on the team, and pointing with his finger said:

"Ask her".

The words of the head of the village still echoed in his mind, he had been deeply wounded.

"I think my daughter Mariam should replace you as the leader of your team," said the old man, openly ignoring the ancient tradition.

He had been deputy from his best friend just because they had failed, when the same Mariam was the first to reject the mission.

" What would I do ? " Mariam asked irritated .

That behavior very irritated the girl , but because she could not just her best friend .

Both had grown up together like brothers , had fought for the same cause , forgetting at times to be friends and not just teammates .

Mariam had never forgotten the challenge at the carnival , when her leader wanted to intervene Dunga and Jessie in his challenge .

She was still hurt and humiliated by this gesture and it made her realize that Ozuma did not trust her.

"What's the matter?" He snapped the leader with a mocking tone and full of anger, " What's the problem ? " he yelled again .

" You got what you wanted , Mariam " he added .

" I do not want anything , and you know it ," she cried sour .

" Our team , remember? From childhood you always said you hoped to be chosen you and now you have been satisfied".

" Ozuma , do not be silly . You know yourself that never do anything wrong to you ," she said with a shrill voice .

" Do not say shit , please! You are capable of anything . Just look at what you did to Max , you did it win him."

" Really are you accusing me ? Do you really think that I did win Max ? What the fuck are you saying , you idiot ! " Mariam snapped increasingly nervous .

\- What Ozuma be jealous of me ? - She thought disappointed by her friend .

" Yes. Mariam , you love him and do not want to admit "

"You're saying just nonsense. Everything I did was for the team. Not for you, not for Max. It was only for our team," said Mariam, clenching her fists to avoid hitting Ozuma.

"You're just stupid," she added a few moments later.

Mariam's eyes became shiny as she tried to hold back the watery.

She had never cried because she thought that crying was something for weak people.

She lowered her head to hide what she was feeling, every Ozuma's word was a blow to the heart that hurt her more and more.

"Congratulations," said the boy coldly, and then say, "But I'm not going to help you, you betrayed me. You betrayed my trust."

Mariam looked now full of tears and angrily said:

"You really think that? You know what? I do not want to be your friend. You're just an asshole, slimy, retrograde sexist".

Moments later Mariam ran away in tears.

Ozuma saw the girl running away from him, while his heart broke into a million pieces.

He still could not believe that his (former) best friend had ended their friendship.

Yet he could not be angry with her, after all it was because of that girl if he had lost everything.

He had trained for years for this mission, had alienated his teammates, especially because Mariam was in love with her and only when he had seen her with Max had understood to be in love with her.

But even then he had decided to ignore that feeling.

Mariam had reached the small lake on the edge of the village, ignoring the presence of some children who watched her curious.

The girl took her beyblade and began to speak with Sharkcrash that did illuminate the bit chip.

" Sister" said Jessie suddenly breathless, startling the girl who was lost in her thoughts.

"Hey," said Mariam feebly.

"Whatever happens I am always with you," said the little boy gently.

"Thanks," she said hinting a weak smile and wiping tears.

"How are you?" Jessie asked worried about his sister.

"I sucked. But I'm going to fix the situation with our grandfather."

"And with Ozuma?" He asked the little blader.

Mariam looked at him with a look bleak and tartly replied:

"For me, Ozuma can go to hell. I do not want friends like him, just already Dunga".

"Hey! I could offend" said the blond suddenly appearing.

"Oh my God, here too?" Mariam said amused.

She would not have thought that his enemy was worried about her.

"You're hateful" Dunga said laughing as she tried to hit him with a rock.

"Ape" she said, making a mockery of his companion, and then embrace the two boys affectionately.

How much I would like him to be forty she thought bitterly, pushing that thought immediately.

She was not alone and especially . Mariam was not to blame for what had happened but she was not going to make peace with Ozuma, she was too proud to forgive him.

* * *

space author:

This is my small long fic, a little experiment written in English (and I'm Italian).

Thanks to those who read the story, if you will let me review ^


	2. Goodbye, Ozuma

It had been several days of argument and more time passed and more the relations between Mariam and Ozuma became tense.

In fact, whenever they met the two boys turned eyes full of anger and resentment, but neither of them dared to turn to another word.

Ozuma felt guilty for what he had said to Mariam, although seeing her around the village with his friends irritated him a lot.

Neither Jessie neither Dunga had left him, in fact, trying to encourage it to apologize but the pride of him prevented him from doing so.

After all that it was still was his team and now he had nothing.

He had lost everything for which he had fought and all that had been taken from her best friend.

Mariam hated but at the same time he also felt his absence.

That morning the three Saint Shield had gone to the mountains with some guys, and future aspiring for a place in the team.

"None of this makes sense," he grumbled sourly Mariam and nothing justified the choice of a new team member.

She hated having to manage workouts and all matters touching a leader, although torment Dunga very amused.

"If we want to participate in the tournament we need a fourth member ..." said Jessie, who shortly after was interrupted by Dunga.

"Unless Ozuma not fit into the team and it would be a fair solution."

Mariam looked with skepticism the two boys and a tone to say the least glacial replied:

"You two should stop coalizzarvi against me. You know very well what happened. He does not want to come back and especially does not want to help us"

"I want to help you, not us," said Dunga with a victorious tone.

"Shut up, monkey" retorted the girl irritated by that phrase.

She knew that after Dunga was right and she hated it when the blond knew exactly how to hurt her.

A captain Mariam was missing her a lot, but had no intention of apologizing for crimes that did not belong to her.

And above Ozuma she had hurt her in his mind. When he had said those words, Mariam had heard the thud of her soul destroyed into pieces.

It was very painful.

She had helped her best friend forever, she had helped him unconditionally, without asking anything in return and instead Ozuma had preferred to accuse her of untruths.

Ozuma was following those guys secretly and he was listening to the speeches of the three boys .

Soon Saint Sheild reached the summit of the mountain .

The place was pretty cool and was surrounded by old trees and the harmonious sounds of nature echoing harmoniously , giving the room an almost divine and sacred.

" We arrived " Mariam began coldly turning her gaze to the new aspirants.

" A girl wants to give us orders," he mumbled a kid to a friend .

"There is no respect for the rules " said another boy .

Mariam had heard those phrases , but chose to ignore them , indeed , she pulled its Sharkcrash, show it like gauntlet .

" Since you think you are beaten , I challenge you."

The two boys burst into a big laugh together and said :

" We accept "

" Three , two, one ... Let it rip" screamed the three .

Mariam was determined to destroy her opponent , ready to throw them out for what they had said .

Sharkrash immediately struck beyblade blond boy , knocking him out in a few seconds .

" Never make fun of a girl ," said the girl in a tone calm and smiling .

" A girl can never beat a boy " added the dark angry while another boy threw his beyblade in the pot .

The two bey immediately began to attack to Mariam , and she was in trouble .

Another beyblade entered the flat to the aid of Mariam , although she did not recognize right away the top.

She looked around for the owner of the bey , but there was no trace of him .

Shortly after a large black leopard engulfed in flames , leaving the girl in disbelief .

" Ozuma ? Get out " shouted Mariam .

The boy , hiding in the bushes smiled , and moments later he appeared at the back of his team .

" Hey . Need help ? " Ozuma said a satisfied smile .

" No," she replied tartly .

Mariam , although was happy for the unexpected help of the boy , she was still too angry to forgive him, but she wasn't going to win opponents , partly because losing to her would have meant a great defeat .

Mariam ordered her beyblade to attack and Ozuma and did the same.

A blue and red light flooded the whole forest , raising a lot of dust and when that cleared the beyblade blond and brown flew away from the field .

"How are you guys?" Ozuma asked his friends .

"Good. We would be far better if you rientrassi in team " said Jessie .

Mariam watched the boy angry and then seconds later , crossing her arms over her chest , she said :

" What the fuck are you doing here ? You were watching ? "

" Exactly, Mariam . I miss the team," said Ozuma .

The boy hoped that her friend would understand that he meant that she also felt the absence of her friend .

" Poor little puppy . You feel just maybe ? " she replied coldly .

She was going to hurt Ozuma , although she regretted being a bitch with him .

" We're fine without you" she added, shortly after.

" You or them? " the boy replied acidly , aware that he had hit his ex- friend .

"You know what? This is your team. I'm leaving," she said angrily.

Mariam is even closer to Ozuma, looking at him with anger and moments later she slapped him.

"Calm down, Mariam" Jessie yelled.

"No!" she retorted running away again.

"Mariam" shouted Ozuma chasing the girl, but she continued to run without stopping, until he stopped the run of the young girl.

"I'm sorry for everything. Ok?"

"It's ok. You can't come here to upset my life and then say - I'm sorry -. It does not work well," said Mariam.

"Why must you always be so bitchy and rebel? It seems like you to have fun to mistreat me," the boy replied.

"No, it's okay. You've just insulted me again, you have accused me of loving Max. Seriously, Max? That sucks. I loved him, I believed I was in love with you too, and instead you you have proved different. So Now, fuck off and let me live. I do not need the team, I do not need my brother and most of all I

need not of you. Never . Goodbye . "

"Mariam ..." he said, shocked.

"Do not talk, do not want to hear anything," she said, trying not to cry.

Mariam was suffering and she did not want to be seen in tears.

Saying those words had been painful, but she knew it was the truth.

And so, she ran away.

Ozuma stared at the picture of the girl and get away a tear moistened her face.

He did suffer His best friend, also because it was because of him if Mariam was crying.

Slowly he returned to Jessie and Dunga and said sadly:

"She left".

Green appeared before him to Ozuma angry and exclaimed:

"You made my sister suffer but we are a team and without her or without you we are incomplete."

"You're saying to disband the team?" He asked Dunga worried.

"Never. We split the back for too long to give up," said Mariam's brother with a thoughtful tone.

"She hates me, but I want she back here," said Ozuma.

"No, sorry to tell you this but you love her and you to tell her only other stupidities"

"Do not be stupid" said Ozuma.

" We will solve everything ," he replied the boy winking .

" I hope so, " he replied Ozuma with a weak voice .

He was the only culprit of his problems .

space author :

special thanks to Lonee for his kind words and review .

I hope you did not get disappointed .

To the next chapter


	3. it's too late to apologize

The incessant rain fell for several days and the villages of Saint Shields seemed to be bleak , indeed no citizen dared to leave their own house .

Mariam was sitting on a small couch by the window and watched her with an absorbed drops coming down quickly .

The girl was very sad , also because the atmosphere reminded her all workouts done with her team .

In her mind the memories continued to haunt her thoughts .

She could not forget the past and she could not help but think of the Ozuma's eyes , so like her eyes but also so different .

Those of the boy were much colder, almost as if they had not had a soul.

The two boys had grown up together, and with them also Dunga and then Jessie .

She could not remember exactly when they became friends ; they met a little for chance and a little for luck, because Mariam hated the company of the girls, because she preferred to play whit males .

And this feature she had allowed the child to be noticed by Ozuma .

The two children had met when they were five years.

" Hello" said Ozuma smiling at the little girl, who was arguing with some girls .

Mariam looked at the boy coldly and shortly after she appeared on the face of a sweet smile and she cheerfully replied :

" Hello ! Want you to play with me ? " .

Mariam smiled to remember that ancient carefully guarded in her heart .

The girl would not have imagined that things would change each other in that way .

She regarded Ozuma as a confidant, and she was always ready to help him . But Ozuma had told that she was a bitch rebel , and Mariam could not accept this .

She was thinking that if her grandfather had not given that role to her , she probably would not have discovered the truth .

How had she to believe in the false friendship ?.

Yet Mariam felt the lack of Ozuma but she had no intention to apologize.

She could't .

Suddenly the door to the room was open , revealing the presence of Jessie .

The girl smiled at the boy , and she immediately asked :

" What are you doing here ? "

The boy took a few steps towards his sister and he took a seat beside her .

" I wanted to know if you was all right and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me . I need to show you something ."

" It is raining and if you are you going to let me meet Ozuma , I get angry a lot ," said Mariam coldly .

" Am I so predictable ? Mariam , you miss a lot to the team, especially you miss him ."

" Yes, you are , but it is also for this because I love you" said Mariam embracing her brother " But I did't want to meet Ozuma " she whispered .

The boy looked at her with a skeptical expression , and he immediately replied : " We are a team and we need you and Ozuma . Come on, you are the most strongest of the village and as far as I hate to admit this is the truth ."

" It's too late to apologize " she said sadly .

"Do it for the team," Jessie replied with a harsh tone.

He did not want his team to be dissolved for a fight because they had spent too many things together, and together they learned to be strong and above all to be friends and not just teammates.

"Jessie ... it's hard, you know. I have been hurt by someone I thought was my best friend," said Mariam.

"But we need you and you need us."

"All right, shut up. I'll do it, but only for the team."

"Ok, get up and come with me. We will do a workout in the rain like the old days and take with you your Beyblade".

The rain seemed endless and the wind was blowing made it hard to breathe but they did not care.

Dunga and Ozuma were sitting on some rocks close vicinity of the river and the water was flowing impetuous. It was not clear or clean, in fact, looked like a mud puddle dirty and dark as the leaden sky and dark.

"Do you think she will?" Dunga asked with a skeptical tone.

"I do not know. Knowing her, I think it will not but sincerely hope they will come".

"You love her?" He asked the blonde smiling slightly friend.

"She's just a friend" lied Ozuma.

The head of the Sacred Shields had no intention of revealing his feelings, partly because he still thought that Mariam was in love with Max.

He still could not accept those feelings, partly because he had no intention of ruining the friendship that bound them for many years.

It had been easy for him to forget those emotions but to live for months in a miserable hideout with Mariam, she had allowed him to better understand what he felt.

The boy had several times tried to forget everything but he understood that it was finally time to make it clear to her that she was not going to give up his friend, because he understood that speak of love was something too difficult to say .

The two boys saw the distant figures of the two brothers and immediately started calling loudly the two friends.

* * *

As soon as the four met each other immediately fell a tense atmosphere and full of unspoken words.

The thunder and lightning were not comparable to the looks flaming provedivano by Mariam.

The blue-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest and in a voice devoid of emotion, exclaimed:

"I'm here"

When she saw the Ozuma's eyes a thousand chills began to invade her soul and she did not know what to say.

All the emotions that she had tried seemed to have emerged with arrogance, it was too late to repair the mistakes of the past.

Ozuma tried to stammer something, but the only thing he managed to say was a faint "I'm sorry".

Mariam wanted to run away but she knew he could not do, because she also had to solve the situation for herself.

On her mind seemed to be in conflict between reason and feelings but she had no intention of showing weak again.

"I have no use of your apology but I love this team, our team. I grew up in here with all of you," she added a moment later with tears in his eyes.

She knew that this was the right choice, but she was afraid of what could happen.

* * *

Despite everything she still loved that boy and still felt much friendship for him.

"Ozuma" she said shortly after watching the captain.

"Tell me," said the blader shortly after with a hopeful tone.

She looked at him with a cold look and hiding her pain, he said:

"It 's too late to apologize"

"I know, but I hope everything returns as before because I miss being your best friend."

Mariam gave a faint smile, impressed by the boy's words.

She really hoped it was not lying, but was not certain.

Basically those were only words of a captain desperate for his team, or at least that was what he was thinking Mariam, hoping to convince herself that most of her friends.

The love that she had tried was really deep but she was afraid to admit the truth.

Ozuma held out his hand to the girl and a hint of a smile said:

"I want you to direct the team with me. You're a good blader and I've always given good advice."

Despite the words of Mariam they had hurt him even more, he could not deny the reality. She was too important to him.

Mariam shook the boy's hand and a hint of a smile, said:

"I accept"

Immediately Ozuma moved his hand and with one click wrapped the body of the young in a sweet embrace.

As soon as their bodies are in contact, and Mariam Ozuma shuddered.

"I missed you. I need you," he whispered softly.

Mariam gave her a little kiss on the boy's cheek in thanks and with an enthusiastic tone, said:

"It 's time to train."

She wanted to tell him so many things, but knew it was not yet time.

She was not ready to restore relations but knew that that was a good start.

"Anyway, I'm not a bitch rebel"

"Just a little," Jessie said, laughing.

"Yeah, just a little," she replied, starting to laugh.

And together they shared a sincere smile, sure that it was definitely a new start.

* * *

 ** _Space author:_**

Hello everyone, thanks to those who read my little long and especially to my friend Lonee this is for you


	4. Fighting for love

It had been a month since the Saint Sheild had gathered , but the relationship between Mariam and Ozuma remained cold , almost as if they were wrapped in a veil of impenetrable ice .

The two boys barely uttered the word , except for matters that concerned their team .

That morning they were going to visit Tokyo , where he soon would take place the new Beyblade tournament .

The subway was filled with people running everywhere and no one had paid attention to the boys .

" As I recall the hotel where the conference is held in the right " said Mariam clutching the hand of her brother .

" Are you sure?" asked Dunga skeptically .

She looked daggers at the blond , and in a voice devoid of emotion said :

" Obviously , ape " .

"What did you say?" shouted the blond annoyed .

"You're not only stupid, but you're also deaf" she said laughing .

" Why do you always have to fight ? You are annoying . Mariam has reason also we have to hurry because the conference is about to begin" said Ozuma .

" Thanks , Ozuma . Daitenji said that this evening there will be an event for the participants of the tournament and I want to know what it is"said Mariam starting to walk towards the exit , followed by her teammates .

As soon as they arrived at the Hotel, immediately they noticed the presence of many famous blader and began to look for their friends , and the world champions : the Bladebreakers .

The lobby was full of boys of all ages and all did nothing but talk of the event that was supposed to enliven the evening .

Suddenly someone pat on Mariam 's shoulder , startling.

She turned with a jerk feline and a second grabbed the boy by the arm .

" You're always so kind ? " said the blonde .

Mariam chuckled , and immediately let go , saying :

"What are you stupid, Max ? "

The American burst into laughter , and then embrace her friend .

"I'm glad you're here , Mariam " said Max smiling sweetly .

" I am also happy to be here and this time I'm going to defeat you ," she replied with a look of excitement .

Ozuma stared at the two boys with anger .

He had always thought that between Mariam and Max there was something more than the friend .

He was jealous, but he decided not to say anything .

He hated to see the girl he loved laughing and joking amiably with any guy who was neither himself nor Dunga nor Jessie .

Suddenly he shouted caught their attention , while a boy ran toward them like a tornado .

"Guys ! I'm happy to see you again " screamed Takao smiling and embracing all Saint Sheild .

" Hello , Takao " answered the boys in chorus .

" Max , let it be your girlfriend and come with me ! " said the champion .

"She isn't my girlfriend," said the blond embarrassed. Mariam had become completely red and instinctively looked Ozuma. Immediately she saw the angry expression of her friend but she chose not to utter a word , also because Mariam knew that saying anything would mess up even more that relationship .

" Bye , Max"said Ozuma coldly grabbing Mariam 's hand and carry her away .

He had no intention of staying still with that blond American , and especially wanted to make it clear to the boy that Mariam was his property , although in reality she was a girl free .

Ozuma wanted to protect his friend.

" What the hell is wrong with you ," she shouted angrily .

" Nothing . We have to go to the conference " said the capitain with a faint smile .

Mariam watched the captain with a skeptical , because she understood what it really that gesture .

" Ozuma , not crap . I know because you did this, but stop that ! I was seventeen and I can take care of yourself , okay ? "

Moments later a familiar voice called attention of blader : to Daitenji .

The old man began to explain the rules of the tournament while Hilary walked stealthily to Mariam .

" Hey ," she whispered, smiling slightly .

" Mariam , I need you . Coul You come with me ? " asked the girl with a look appealing .

"Has something happened " Mariam asked alarmed .

" Exactly , I need you guys ! "

" Ok . Wait a minute" she said that shortly after he turned to her teammates .

"Guys , I go with Hilary ."

"Where ? " Ozuma asked with a cold voice .

He was afraid that Hilary wanted to meet Mariam and Max .

Again those pesky thoughts began to torment his mind .

"It's a secret" said Hilary grabbing Mariam 's hand gently .

" Mariam , you can't leave us like this! We need to train " the boy replied irritably .

Mariam stopped immediately , angry at the boy's words .

How dare he tell her what she could or couldn't do ?

He was not anyone for her, or at least that was what she was saying to herself.

" Ozuma , mind your own business . She needs me . We'll see you tonight . Bye brother , bye ape " said Mariam ignoring her co - captain and phrases that he was saying .

Ozuma watched Mariam 's figure move away quickly with a sad look .

He did not know what to do and especially what he should do with her.

Everything had changed for the worse and Ozuma was starting to think that he would never see the light in the gloomy and dark tunnel that was over.

He wanted to fight for love , he wanted to do it for her but did not know what to do .

" Ozuma , what are you thinking?" Dunga asked his best friend .

He was tired of seeing the two boys fighting over everything , and although often quarreled with Mariam still felt affection for her .

" Nothing" said the captain lying.

" Do not say shit friend , stop lying to yourself . You're in love with her . You kisses her tonight , do anything but stop to look at her with that look . I'm sure Mariam loves you but you know that she has a complicated character . Do you really think she're with Max ? Personally she is only good with you "

Jessie looked Dunga with an angry , partly because he did not want his sister to suffer out of love and with an irritated tone said :

" Mariam is my sister ."

" I know and I love your sister , replied Ozuma with a bright look but worried .

He had decided what to do and with a grating voice said :

" I promise that I will do everything for her."

" I hope so " replied Jessie smiling cheerfully .

Soon came the evening and into the great hall of the hotel is breathed a calm and relaxed .

Wherever there was the emblem of the BBA and the room was decorated in white and blue but there was no presence of girls and even of other females .

All seemed gone.

the Saint Sheild were at the top of the stairs , waiting impatiently for the arrival of their friend , but there was no trace of the girl.

"Guys , come all around the stage" said someone doing frighten those present .

" Who knows where is she ? " Ozuma thought worried .

Mariam had never been late and this caused him much anxiety .

He began looking into the crowd with a look attentive , looking carefully at her friend.

His heart seemed impazito because of fear .

Suddenly a strong white light and blue illuminated the stage, but the captain had not noticed that all the girls nodded were there, ready to march.

That was a little surprise for all, especially for girls.

The light struck Mariam, who was wearing a beautiful blue dress night.

The bodice had had a heart-shaped neckline and was curled to the side and there was a small brooch swarosky.

The dress was a short tube dress that reached halfway up the legs while the veils of tulle long down to the foot.

She was a goddess, the most beautiful girl of all the others.

"She is beautiful," Max said.

"I know and you should get by. She's mine, all right?" Ozuma replied angry.

"No. I love her from the first time I saw her," said the blond, smiling.

"Ok, then it's war"

* * *

 ** _Space crazy author:_**

Ok, this chapter does not make me too happy but it was very long so I divided in half.

Next comes soon, I promise.

I know what will happen.

Special thanks to my friend Lonee

Thanks for everything and I hope you like this chapter


	5. When the sun shines we'll shine together

A cheerful melody rhythm filled the whole room , while several groups of blader chatting and dancing , having fun like never before .

The Saint Sheild were sitting at the table , without a word to each other and hung a heavy atmosphere , also because Ozuma did nothing but look at Mariam with a look dazed , looking carefully at everything he did Max .

He hated to see the blonde staring at his Mariam , he must not dare look at her.

He could not get in the middle between them , he had to remain on the sidelines , period.

Mariam was him.

Ozuma was willing to fight for her .

But just as Ozuma tried to give voice to his thoughts , the sweet voice of Max filled environment .

" I would like to invite a girl here on stage with me , next to me . Mariam , I met you a little time ago and how I first met you I could not forget ."

Max's voice trembled , showing all the sincerity of those words .

" Max has lost his head " whispered Mariam sarcastically .

" Yes , for you" said Jessie acid looking Ozuma, hoping to make it clear to his captain he had to do something, anything .

The blond approached the table and gently , taking Mariam 's hand , asked :

" Sing you something ... with me ? "

The girl looked at him with a puzzled look and shortly after Max, instinctively, looked even Ozuma , hoping to catch a reaction in her friend .

But the look of the leader of the Saint Sheild was cold and expressionless .

Mariam felt dying inside .

Why Ozuma said nothing ?

Why don't he tried to do something ?.

She was sick feeling cold and expressionless gaze at him over her.

She again turned his gaze on Ozuma , and then say with a cold voice .

"I accept ."

Immediately she cursed herself mentally , even though, she was really angry with Ozuma .

After all he had allowed her to do that thing .

Mariam began to sing the notes of a song.

* * *

Her voice shook, but she knew that these were not just words .

They were the expression of her feelings hidden .

Mariam instinctively looked Ozuma , and her gaze seemed to be veiled by a deep sadness .

Because was he so cowardly ?

When the song finished, Max smiled sweetly at Mariam , whispering to her in a hushed tone :

" I love you , Mariam ."

Mariam was shocked , totally unable to utter a word because of that unexpected revelation .

After all, she had always mistreated Max .

" Max ... " she whispered in a voice uncertain .

" Don't say anything . I will wait the end of the tournament, and then you will give me an answer ," said the blond American .

" Max , I don't think that will work with us ."

"Please, don't say anything . I will wait you.

* * *

Mariam smiled faintly embarrassed , and without saying anything she returned to her seat .

Her face was red and hot but the girl was trying to mask her embarrassment .

" Oh my God , sister . You're all red . What did he say that subspecies of guy ? " Jessie asked , trying to insult the girl .

She looked at the boy with a grim look , ready to give a resounding slap to her younger brother .

" No , he did not say anything important ."

"Are you sure?" asked Ozuma with a harsh tone .

The captain of the Saint Shield had realized that something had happened and he was going to investigate .

" Yes and no . Something happened . What does it matter to you ? " Mariam snapped acidly .

" Everything . Follow me" ordered the boy holding out His hand to the girl .

" No. I want to know " she said calmly .

" Follow me" he repeated , smiling .

" No, I want to first know the truth," said Mariam with a nervous voice .

" No , come first with me . I swear, I 'll tell you everything."

" Go , Sister" added Jessie pushing the girl .

" I hate you" she shouted angrily .

" Ok , now comes with me"said Ozuma grabbing gently Mariam's hand and intertwining his fingers in hers .

At that sweet contact Mariam smiled happily .

She knew that the gesture was not anything special , but the girl couldn't be happier .

Also because she knew that Ozuma was little expansive .

"Do you wanna Dance?" the boy asked, moving His hands on the girl's hips .

"You have you got a fever?" Mariam asked skeptically , though the gesture was much astonished her.

" Never better" said Ozuma , defying Max with his eyes.

* * *

" I love this song ," said Mariam began giggling and humming "Umbrella "

" I know, it was my request " admitted the captain twirling the girl .

" You're crazy " Mariam whispered stunned , bumping Ozuma 's chest .

" Yes . I'm crazy for You " exclaimed the blader , appropriating Mariam 's lips in a sweet kiss , which she returned involuntarily .

* * *

Mariam's head turned to the emotions she was feeling.

Surely she would have liked something more to Ozuma but she couldn't help but feel confused .

Everything was too confusing , almost as if he had decided to kiss her only out of jealousy or sense of possession .

Not even she knew to say .

The blue-haired girl is mirrored in the eyes of the captain , and with a confused tone she asked :

" What the fuck are you doing ? " .

"What I had to do long ago" he said , kissing the girl again , which in turn bit her boyfriend 's lips angrily .

" Ozuma , we are only teammates " she snapped .

She knew that there were problems between them, and was afraid to admit to herself her feelings .

Both were like the sun and the moon , two sides of the same Earth , both ready to help and support , showing all their beauty and warmth .

Together they knew shine , divided , however , were two stars in the scuffle .

Ozuma smiled , and said nothing seized again Mariam's hand , taking with himself the girl upstairs , in the girl's bedroom.

* * *

"Ozuma ! "said Mariam, irritated .

She couldn't understand what he wanted to do or say her friend , but she could not help but have scared.

She was afraid to love , he was part of her and would always be so .

Nothing could change that reality .

Both entered the room and immediately Ozuma kissed again Mariam .

It was a kiss angry and full of hidden feelings and whatever was going to happen did not matter .

There were only two of them.

The two boys and animated without realizing they ended up on the bed , on top of each other .

"Ozuma ... " tried to say the girl with a pleading tone .

"Do not say anything . I want you, now ," he said starting to kiss her neck passionately .

Mariam chuckled embarrassed , is clasping his hands behind her Ozuma's neck, she said :

"I want the same."

* * *

"Only sex between friends," said Mariam suddenly.

Ozuma looked at the girl with a skeptical look.

It was too strange that situation, because both had almost nothing on him.

But deep down Ozuma knew that with Mariam needed to take small steps, even if the situation was paradoxical to say the least.

"Friends with benefits ... fun" he said with a touch ironic and irritation in his voice seemingly cold and apathetic.

"We both know that we are two magnets" said Mariam removing her bra.

Ozuma was to say the least confused and unable to think, well why that girl wanted for too long.

The boy began to kiss and fondle her everywhere, very gently and Mariam, although she was unsure and a little shy, Mariam did the same with him, discovering and getting to know deeply.

As they had never done.

That night the two did not do sex.

That night the two young lovers made love for the first time, giving their souls to each other.

* * *

 ** _Space of your crazy author :_**

Hello everyone = )

First thanks Ana I love what you say , always and I hope you like this chapter .

As promised it would arrive soon and here it is.

It is longer than usual XD

Thanks to all who read , if you like well let me review because I want to know if you like this fic .

In the next chapter, something bad will happen , unfortunately .

See you soon.

Kisses , Lady_ Diamond


	6. He isn't only a friend, now I know it

That morning the sun filtered faintly through the thick windows and illuminated the Mariam 's face , making her even more beautiful , almost like a goddess and unfortunately the light had also woken Ozuma .

The boy was still quite confused about the recent events and was wondering about how he could make nonsense so great , partly because he knew very well what could have happened to Mariam .

She would be away from the village if someone had discovered that she was no longer a virgin , or all they could ignore she forever , forcing her to live far from that now so beloved .

All would consider a girl lost and without any shame , unworthy of living in that village sacred and pure .

Ozuma had repented of what he had done to her , but could not help but be happy .

Mariam had given him something special that night, but think of the phrase " Sex between friends " really gave him much trouble .

It was absurd to say the least but the leader had no intention of surrendering to those difficulties.

Ozuma began observing the girl with a sweet look and without realizing it began to stroke her hair that were spread elegantly on the pillow , framing her face to say the least perfect and sweet .

Ozuma knew that Mariam was a girl with a heart of gold , but she preferred to show her character always cold and unfriendly , and only a few times she had been kind .

Although, Ozuma knew because she behaved that way : she was afraid of not being strong enough and preferred to hide her true feelings behind that thick layer of coldness .

But he loved her always , was not only his teammate , she was much more .

Mariam was a princess who had to be taken care of and had to learn to trust her feelings and he was willing to wait for her forever, but also knew better than to allow Max approached Mariam .

This could not accept it. Never .

Suddenly Mariam's eyes opened , remaining surprise when she discovered that Ozuma was still there .

" Good morning " said Mariam , in a voice hoarse and sensual .

The girl was really happy because he had left her alone , Ozuma had been for her , just for her .

" Good morning to you ," the boy whispered kissing Mariam's cheek gently .

She smiled surprise , and with a soft voice asked :

" Why you kissed me ? "

He smiled and took possession of Mariam's lips in a sweet kiss that she returned .

She liked those kisses, even though she had no intention of telling the truth even to her " friend " .

No, Ozuma wasn't only a friend and that Mariam had finally realized after that absurd night .

The two boys broke away just to breathe and the girl giggled .

" You're all stupid" she said cheerfully .

" Yes, I know , but now I want to know what Max said to you "

Mariam changing position , sitting on the bed with her back became stiff and even her eyes became cold .

She was afraid that if Ozuma had discovered the truth he would be angry , but Mariam also knew that it was right to make known to him the Max's proposal .

" Max said that loves me ."

Ozuma remained silent .

After all he was expected that Max had said something to Mariam .

" I understand . What are your feelings for him ? Love you him? " .

" Ozuma , really have we to talk about him ? Max is cuter than you but is a fool "

" Ok , I get it. I'm quiet" he retorted angrily .

At least now he knew the truth and above all he knew that Mariam felt no feeling quite that odious American boy .

"Fine, and anyway I don't like Max "

"Okay , we close this discussion and we go to breakfast ," suggested the boy smiling cheerfully .

Mariam grabbed the sheet , and being careful not to show her naked and wrapped it around her body , and then take a white blouse and a pair of dark jeans with a high waist .

" Why don't you go to your room ? " the girl asked coldly.

"Because it's fun to see you with nothing on" said the captain fawith a mischievous tone .

Mariam looked at the boy with a grim and tartly replied:

" Ozuma , fuck you ! "

The boy laughed and after a moment he added jokingly :

"I'd rather you fuck me"

" Don't be vulgar" she said angrily , though she knew perfectly well that after Ozuma had not said a nonsense .

"I'm leaving" said Mariam shortly after , slamming the door firmly and cursing mentally Ozuma .

* * *

The stadium was packed with people and after several clashes soon came the turn of Saint Sheild .

The four boys were on the bench , waiting anxiously for the match started , they felt a lot of tension , but didn't intend to make of the emotions, also because they were going to win in order to challenge again the Blade Breakers , because they had an account hanging with them .

Especially Ozuma .

He wanted to defeat Max .

Mariam , however , was slightly shaken , because she was also aware of the bad reputation of their had opponents , as well as ruthless hunters parts of Beyblade , but she decided to hide her emotions under her mask usual cold and impassive .

The girl squeezed her Sharkrash , which came shortly after a light blue light . Mariam smiled slightly , grateful to her bit power that was always with her.

" We'll make it together," she whispered gently touching the bit chip then watch with the hatred her opposing : Queen .

" Mariam , you will fight for the first " ordered Ozuma with stoic expression on his face , even though he was afraid for the outcome of the challenge .

" Ok , I'll win . I swear " replied the girl winking .

" Don't do anything stupid " added Dunga trying to provoke the girl .

" My name is Mariam , isn't Dunga " she said with a tone of irony and sarcasm , only to add : " I'm not an ape like you ."

" Who you calling ape ? " shouted the blond jumping up .

" Stop it ! We need to win . Come on, Mariam . We are all with you " said Ozuma smiling confident .

The girl turned , raising her Beyblade as a trophy , and then to the Beyblade stadium .

" You always right by her " muttered angry Dunga .

" I want to win , Dunga " retorted Ozuma irritated , even though he knew that his friend was right indeed .

Even in the past he had always tried to help Mariam , even when the girl was wrong with Dunga .

" Um , a novice to defeat " exclaimed Queen in a voice bad looking Mariam with hatred .

" But I would say that I am going to destroy a bitch"said the blue-haired warrior sourly , and she added a little later :"Are you ready to lose ? "

"And you?" replied Queen irritated and ready to beat her opponent .

"Three , two, one ... let it rip!" cried the two girls, throwing Sharkrash and Gabriel , making clash with force the two Beyblade .

* * *

Sharkrash was standing in the middle of the ring and was following the Mariam 's strategy , in fact, the girl was trying to analyze Queen's Gabriel , who was attacking Sharkrash with frontal attacks .

"You know the only way to fight ? " Queen snapped sarcastically and sure to win the challenge .

" Don"t be so sure of winning" grin Mariam hint of a satisfied smile , making it clear to her Beyblade that finally it was time to attack .

A faint glow came from Sharkrash, while the rotation of her Beyblade became faster and faster , then attack with with fast attacks and targeted Gabriel , battling just as it would a shark .

Mariam smiled satisfied , also because she knew she had her opponent in hand , in a few moments Sharkrash increasingly pushed Gabriel to the edge , but the Queen , who had always played dirty , smiled wickedly making it clear to her brother that it was time intervene .

Another Beyblade darted into the pot , and Gabriel and Ariel began to attack repeatedly Sharkrash .

"This is not fair!" Mariam snapped angry and screams of the girl were immediately welcomed by the entire audience that began to cheer loudly her name .

Queen looked at the blue-haired girl with a bad look , and attack Sharkrash along with her brother , slightly damaging the Blue Beyblade.

"It's time to finish this game , small , sweet , puppy " exclaimed King with an amused tone .

But as soon as the boy had finished saying those words in there came, another Beyblade in Beyblade stadium : Flash Leopard.

Mariam was surprised and incredulous but was also happy to have her best friend there with her, beside her .

At which time, Mariam realized that although the two of them had quarreled , Ozuma there would always be for her.

He was always willing to help her, she was always at the bottom of one of her friends .

They smiled sweetly and their eyes looked at each other fast but intense , their hearts were full of adrenaline that flowed quickly into their bodies .

"Mariam , are you ready?" asked Ozuma in a voice cold, and she immediately replied : "Always ."

A huge column of fire and water rose , intertwined in perfect balance in a harmonious dance and lethal .

" Three , two, one ... attack ! " exclaimed Mariam and Ozuma in unison , attacking with all their might: King and Queen's beyblade.

"Now I'm pissed off" shouted Queen calling her bit beast and did so also her brother.

Immediately came upon other flashes that forced the four boys to cover their eyes, many shards of the stadium rose, repeatedly hitting the four boys, after a powerful explosion were thrown with force on the hard, cold floor and as soon as the dust cleared l ' beyblade single revolving still at the center of the dish was Flash Leopard but Mariam ...

The girl had protected her friend with her body, and was unconscious.

"Mariam, Mariam" yelled the blader scared and worried about the condition of his injured friend.

There was blood everywhere and scratches were visible on her body.

The girl opened her eyes slightly, smiled weakly and said, mumbling:

"Thanks, love," and then falling into a dark and dreamless sleep.

Around her did not see almost nothing, everything was dull but the face of Ozuma was the only thing that gave a little peace to her soul and then there was nothing left except for total darkness.

"Mariam, wake up," said Ozuma desperate and clutching Mariam's body gently, hoping that she would wake up, but Mariam at that time was more dead than alive.

* * *

 ** _space author:_**

 _This was to be the_ last chapter, but the next will be the epilogue ù.ù

Special thanks to Ana

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you readers will leave me a review I will be very happy.

I hope I did a good job =)


	7. I'll love you, unconditionally

The hospital smell was nauseating to say the least , and although the walls were white and the room looked dark and gray while the delicate Mariam'figure was lying in bed helpless .

Her right arm was connected to an IV and other machines that emitted sounds annoying , but Ozuma didn't want to leave her alone , he knew that couldn't do it , partly because he felt guilty about all that had happened , she was at the bottom in those conditions only because of him .

Exclusively only because of him and no one else's fault .

He was sitting on a chair and his eyes darted alarmed Mariam 's face as he shook her hand gently .

Ozuma , in all those years , he knew it was wrong to dismiss Mariam , but he had not done with malice , in fact , he hoped to protect the girl from a feeling that he had unknown for years .

He had allowed her to see his soul, and Mariam had entered his heart slowly and inexorably , and in spite of the mistakes she had always been there , supporting Ozuma when he needed it , arguing with him , but the captain had understood too late , perhaps .

"This time I'm with you " he whispered in a voice broken by tears that had held until then .

* * *

Ozuma understood to love Mariam unconditionally , but negative thoughts continued to torment his mind and he was afraid of losing her without having had a chance to redeem his mistakes and above all without telling her that he loved her .

What would he do without her?

Nothing .

Surely the whole of him life would become dark and without colors, except for the gray .

A color so dark as they were his emotions at that moment.

Another tear moistened his face , wetting also the hand of the girl sleeping .

At that moment, Mariam looked totally different from the girl cold and calculating that Ozuma had known years before , she looked like a delicate doll do not touch , and at the bottom Ozuma knew that Mariam was really a fragile person, but she was also a strong woman and he loved everything her, after all he had always done , and only then Ozuma had understood.

* * *

Suddenly a slight groan came from the lips of Mariam , while her fingers intertwined perfectly in those Ozuma , almost as if she was looking for a contact with the boy .

She wanted to come back to life , and above all she wanted to go back to him , but her eyes seemed to be too heavy and totally unable to open up to the light .

" O-zu-na" managed to say Mariam feebly , trying to hold on with all his might at that slight glimmer of hope .

The leader jumped off the chair and immediately took his seat next to her , holding her hand in most of his hand.

" I'm here , I'm with you ," he mumbled the guy giving light kisses on the Mariam's forehead, hoping to give her a comfort.

They both knew that at that time both were at the mercy of the storm , but they wanted to defeat it ... together .

* * *

A small and sweet smile appeared on the girl's face and Mariam , moments later , was able to open her eyes mirrored in those green Ozuma .

Her heart seemed to be crazy in the chest , although she was still too confused to understand what was happening .

"I was afraid of losing you" whispered Ozuma with a worried tone , gently squeezing the girl on his chest .

Their hearts seemed crazy , but their heart beats perfectly synchronized seemed to want to scream to the world " I love you " .

* * *

There were no longer just Ozuma and Mariam, two simple friends and teammates, but there were only them.

Two bodies united by the same soul and the same feeling that everyone calls love, a simple word that instead hid different feelings for the two friends.

They were ready to love, ready to join hands and confess what they felt in a long time.

"I heard you, you know?" exclaimed Mariam suddenly giggling, although at that time was trying to be cool and rational. After all, she was so "And now I ask myself: had I to end up in the hospital to say to you that you love me?" .

Ozuma smiled, and stroking the hair of the girl, said:

"Mariam, I loved you, I love you and will always love you. Unconditionally."

"That tender" she said ironically, and soon after Mariam added:

"I love you, always"

"What are we now?" asked Ozuma worried.

He was afraid that Mariam had decided to close everything, but she made a gesture totally unexpected.

She took a boy's hand , carrying it on her heart to make him feel the beat of her heart and retightening the boy's fingers , she kissed him gently .

"And thing you that are we now? " she said mischievously .

"A pair?"

" Exactly! " retorted Mariam , who shortly after added :

" Yuck , this is my sweetness sickening " .

The two stared at each other for a moment and laughed happily together .

* * *

Some years later…

It had been several years since that incident but few things had changed, except that Mariam and Ozuma were no longer engaged, but had been married for a few months.

In reality things to the village it had been difficult at first because of the Mariam's grandfather didn't like that relationship impossible.

She was the granddaughter of the leader and Ozuma a simple fighter, nothing more.

But the girl had surrendered, and together Ozuma, Dunga and her brother had fought with the couple without surrender at the first difficulty.

That morning, Mariam was with Jessie, and two relatives were talking amiably, when a strong dizziness hit Mariam, causing her to fall unconscious to the ground and a few moments later she opened her eyes frightened.

Her brother was beside her with a worried and with a worried voice he asked:

" I know it's not the first time . How long is that? "

"two months".

Jessie smiled satisfied , and realizing what he had actually decided not to say anything until Ozuma did not show up at the door of the hut .

He smiled the former leader and with a cheerfully exclaimed :

" Congratulations , young dad ."

Immediately Ozuma looked Mariam excited, hoping she would confirm the Jessie's theory

" Expect a child " she said happy as ever .

They stared gently for a few moments and gently hugging , they both said,

" I'll love you forever, unconditionally ."

What they were trying at that moment was indescribable .

The mistakes of the past had made them strong and had allowed them to flourish little gem of their love , which slowly became a delicate and precious desert rose.

* * *

 ** _Space autor:_**

First thanks Ana , for everything.

Thank you support and help because I always , you're a great friend

This fanfiction is for you, I hope you enjoyed ... thanks


End file.
